


Healing (Curación)

by MADAR4CORE



Series: TobiIzuWeek2021 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, TobiIzu, TobiIzu Week 2021, TobiIzuWeek, TobiIzuWeek2021
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAR4CORE/pseuds/MADAR4CORE
Summary: Tobirama Senju tiene una paciencia increible, sobretodo cuando se trata de curar una y otra vez las heridas de Izuna Uchiha.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: TobiIzuWeek2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Healing (Curación)

Tobirama resoplaba constantemente mientras aplicaba ninjutsu médico en un Izuna callado y enfadado. Era la tercera vez en la semana que tenía que curarle y apenas estaban a martes. “Maldita paz” pensó el albino para sus adentros. Estaba de mal humor por tener que perder su tiempo en aquello pero conocía lo suficiente al Uchiha como para saber que si expresaba sus pensamientos en voz alta comenzaría una pelea.

-¿Puedes darte prisa? – preguntó Izuna.

-Cállate.

Esa fue la única interacción que hubo entre ellos. No es que tuviesen una mala relación, hasta casi podía decirse que empezaban a ser amigos, aunque ambos asesinasen con la mirada a cualquiera que inquiriese aquello en voz alta. Sin embargo, existía cierta tensión por la guerra y por el pasado y los dos eran demasiado orgullosos como para tratar de solventarlo.

Una vez Tobirama terminó con su trabajo, Izuna simplemente emitió un leve “hum” de sus labios a modo de agradecimiento y se marchó tan silencioso como había llegado.

“Eres un desastre” pensó el albino mientras recogía las cosas y se sentaba de nuevo a organizar los papeles que estaba leyendo antes de la interrupción. Sin embargo, su mente parecía no querer concentrarse en otra cosa que en aquel joven de pelo largo y negro, en su cuerpo fuerte y tonificado y en cómo había estado tocándolo apenas unos minutos atrás al examinar sus heridas y curarlo. 

La rutina era esta: Tobirama percibía como un chackra alterado e irregular hacía acto de presencia en la torre donde trabajaba con su hermano, segundos más tarde asomaba la cabellera de Izuna por un lateral del marco de la puerta para comprobar si el albino estaba ahí y, por último, entraba en la sala y se dejaba caer en una de las sillas. “Me hice daño” eran las únicas palabras que murmuraba antes de volver a sumirse en un silencio taciturno, esperando a que el Senju se acercase para examinarle y aplicar ninjutsu médico.

A Tobirama no le importaba hacer aquello, realmente se permitía aquel momento de debilidad disfrutando del suave tacto con el cuerpo de su antiguo enemigo. El problema venía cuando Izuna aparecía por su despacho varias veces al día. “¿No sabes estarte tranquilo en casa de vez en cuando?” le preguntaba cuando su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, pero nunca obtenía respuesta alguna. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza logró dejar esos pensamientos de lado y concentrarse en la tarea que tenía por delante. Cuando quiso darse cuenta habían pasado varias horas y ya era de noche. Recogió un poco su escritorio, ya que le gustaba ser ordenado y dejar las cosas organizadas para el día siguiente, y se disponía a irse cuando unos suaves golpes en su puerta sonaron.

Sin llegar a decir “adelante” la puerta se abrió y, de nuevo, una cabellera negra se asomó.

-¿Tú otra vez? No me puedo creer que seas tan imbe…

No terminó la frase. Izuna Uchiha apareció lleno de cortes en la cara y con una pierna evidentemente herida, la sangre había empapado su ropa y goteaba al suelo. 

Tobirama se quedó mudo, sin saber que decir. Habitualmente le curaba esguinces, algún hueso roto, cortes que se había hecho entrenando con la catana… Pero jamás había aparecido por el despacho como estaba en esos momentos.

-Estoy mareado – murmuró el Uchiha antes de caerse ligeramente contra el marco de la puerta.

Tobirama se plantó a su lado en apenas una fracción de segundo, agarrándole para que no se cayese al suelo y sirviéndole de punto de apoyo. Fue entonces cuando notó lo pálido y sudoroso que tenía el rostro el Uchiha. Y se asustó.

Le tumbó inmediatamente en el suelo y rasgó con un kunai sus prendas, para evaluar la gravedad del asunto. Miró horrorizado como la pierna de Izuna presentaba un corte profundo y bastante feo a la altura de una vena importante. No sabía si había tenido suerte o, si por el contrario, se desangraría en unos minutos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – alcanzó a susurrar antes de concentrar todo su chackra en las manos y aplicar ninjutsu médico con una intensidad que jamás había mostrado.

-Iban a matarte.

Tobirama miró incrédulo al ninja, pensando que deliraba por el dolor o por la pérdida de sangre. Inconscientemente acarició su rostro para tratar de calmarle, para tratar de transmitirle la sensación de que todo iba a ir bien.

-Iban a matarte – repitió Izuna mientras cerraba los ojos por el contacto con el albino – llevo semanas infiltrado en un pequeño grupo de Uchiha que conspiraba contra el acuerdo de paz, planeaban matarte a ti como declaración de guerra. Hoy, iban a hacerlo hoy.

-¿Qué? – dijo asimilándolo todo.

-El plan era que ellos me herían levemente para yo venir a pedirte ayuda y aprenderme tus horarios, costumbres, donde estaba tu despacho, donde te sentabas a trabajar… Por eso estaba aquí a diario. Pero les mentía, era todo un engaño para informarle a mi hermano y joderles.

Tobirama abrió la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra de ella. Su mente iba a cien por hora, entendiendo todas aquellas visitas diarias y asimilando el tema.

-¿Y por qué estás así?

-Porque iban a entrar, Tobirama, iban a entrar a por ti en vez de esperarte porque tardabas demasiado en salir a la calle. Tuve que deshacerme de mi tapadera y me enfrenté a todos ellos a la vez. Están muertos, pero me hirieron, era una pelea desproporcionada.

-Sigo sin entender…

-¿El por qué no quise hacerte daño? – Interrumpió Izuna – porque… Me importas, creo.

-Estás loco. Todos los Uchiha estáis locos. Nunca entenderé por qué os gusta arriesgar vuestra vida de esa forma en vez de buscar otra manera de tratar las cosas. 

-No arriesgué mi vida – murmuró Izuna – no lo hice porque sabía que tú no me dejarías morir.

Cualquier contestación que tuviese Tobirama en aquel momento, murió en su mente al escuchar las palabras del Uchiha. El ninjutsu médico estaba haciendo efecto y casi había logrado cerrar la herida por completo, había tenido suerte pues el corte no seccionó ningún tendón ni parte importante.

-Eres un Uchiha imbécil.

-Y tu un Senju gilipollas.

Ambos se sonrieron con sinceridad antes de seguir insultándose, como era costumbre, el resto de la noche.


End file.
